SGC 2013 ProJared Panel
Jared's first solo panel at SGC in 2013 was a Q&A show that covered everything from improv, to working at ScrewAttack, to Nuzlockes and Mario Party After Dark. Synopsis The video introduced at the beginning of the panel is the Super Hydlide video. This panel was the first time that anyone had seen it. Q: Are you planning any more Nuzlockes after FireRed? A: Depends on how his soul feels. He would like to. His original plan was to do Sapphire, because it is one of the few GBA ones that he owns. While looking for LeafGreen, he found Sapphire. He decided to do that instead, but then he lost that one too. Probably. Q: What was the thought process behind Hard News' first change? A: Jared clarifies by saying the really stupid one without the desk, and in the next one he tackles Lauren. It was an attempt at making Hard News faster to film. And it sucked. Q: I heard a rumor that you like video games. A: Who the hell told you. Q: During MAGFest, you did Video Game Improv. How did you get involved with that? A: Jared started improv when he was 16 in a local theater, and did auditions. He did Improv shows each weekend. For MAGFest, he was friends with the guys who organised it and Jared begged them to do it. They let him because they felt bad. Q: In Monster Hunter, who is your favorite monster to hunt? A: Kut-Ku. It looks like a chicken-thing. He sucks. Q: What has been the most devastating moment so far in Nuzlocke? A: Wepler the Cubone. He was kicking ass, and was one fight from evolving. Q: How excited are you for Pokemon X & Y? A: He is excited, but he is not wanting to know anything about the game before he plays it. He wants to go in completely blind. Jared does a skit about how some of the original Pokemon were designed. Q: How did you meet PBG? A: PBG would come into GameAttack, and Jared knew him from his videos and got to know him. PBG pre-ordered NBA Jam. Jared had a Street Fighter IV tournament there, and three people showed up. Jared, PBG and someone else. They were all bad so it was awesome. Q: What was your reaction when Nintendo revealed Zelda: A Link Between Worlds? A: Finally. He is very excited for it. Q: Have you had any more communication with Nintendo since your E3 interview? A: Yes. We're cool. Jared found the spokesperson to be a lot more open than a lot of other people were, and off camera, they spoke more. Q: What is your favorite Pokemon? A: Caterpie. His favorite useful Pokemon is Scyther and Scisor. Jared is a bug trainer. Q: Did you find any more glitches in DBZ Sagas than what you showed in the ProReview? A: Yes, he wasn't recording all the time and didn't want to deal with it. There were times when Goku was floating, and the enemy was running around below not knowing what to do. Q: What was the thought process behind Mario Party After Dark? A: We got drunk, played Mario Party and said "People will watch this". Q: Are you going to be a part of the next Minecraft Hardcore? A: He doesn't know. The next season isn't Minecraft, but he has told PBG that he is interested in doing more. Q: Will the Norcal crew ever have a reunion? A: No. Jared hasn't even played Dance Central 3. Q: Have you ever played Mega Man Zero and what are your thoughts on it? A: He played Zero Mega Man X 3. It was awesome. He has played Mega Man Zero 1, and 3 or 4. He liked them, but they were hard. He never beat them. Q: How do you feel about Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain? A: He is so excited, as he is a huge Metal Gear Solid fan. He has a lot of theories and decides to share them. Q: Three years ago, you talked about making a reproduction cart. Did that ever materialize? A: No. He wanted to do one for Seiken Densetsu 3 (the sequel to Secret of Mana), as he owns the Japanese cart. He honestly forgot. Q: If you could play one game for the rest of your life, what would it be? A: A toss up between A Link to the Past, and Final Fantasy VI. Q: What was your reaction to Mega Man in Smash Brothers? A: YES! His moveset and animations look really cool. Q: Did you ever consider doing another ProShow Live or another podcast? A: No, it's been a year and it is a little hard to do. He'll think about it though. Q: What is your favorite Mario Party moment? A: Either One F***ing coin, or Mario Party 8 antics. Q: What is your least favorite game? A: Three way tie, Drake of the 99 Dragons, Hydlide, and Final Fantasy XIII. Q: What is your favorite fighting game? A: He isn't good at fighters. Marvel vs Capcom 2. Also Tatsunoko vs Capcom. Q: What is the most frustrating thing about playing Monster Hunter online? A: The monster would be 50 feet away, and then just appear and attack, and then it would be gone again. It was really confusing. It delayed and just didn't work. Trying to pick mushrooms was also bad. The connection was really bad. Carrying an egg while a Rafalos is mad at you. Q: Who would win in a fight: Lord Sun Baby or Nuptup? A: Are you kidding? Nuptup is the destroyer of universes. Lord Sun Baby is just a sun baby. Q: Are you excited for Final Fantasy XV? A: He isn't excited, and is being cautious about it. He wants to play it and see what they did. Q: Would you ever do a live stream of Two Worlds or Monster Hunter Tri? A: Between the two, he would do Tri. He has a lot of Monster Hunter 3 recordings. Q: What was it like working for ScrewAttack and then working for yourself? A: He barely wears pants! It is liberating and very hard. He can do his own jokes and not have to cut anything out of interviews and not worry about somebody else's opinions. He gets to do what he wants. It's hard, because he has to force himself to dress up for work to get in the right mindset to work. Q: Do you have any intention of releasing any merchandise? A: He hasn't planned on it, because he isn't sure if it would sell. The audience tells him he is wrong and that they want Nuptup shirts. Q: Where do you see yourself in five years? A: He really doesn't know. He wants to still be doing videos and going to conventions. Q: What is the worst video game ending? A: Hydlide, because it just says Congratulations, the princess bends over, and then back to the opening. Q: If they made a third Two Worlds game, would you feel obligated to review it? A: Jared facepalms and says "yeah." He has a friend who worked on Two Worlds 2, and felt bad about it. It was a much better game, not a good game, but better. Q: Can we expect to see more comedy shorts? A: If he gets a good enough idea, he'll do it. The Nintendo ones were made because he was asked to. He doesn't have any plans to though. Q: While working at GameStop, what was the worst customer experience you've had? A: 80% of what happens on Nametags is true. A dude bursts in and throws his bag of stuff onto the counter. Jared asks "Can I help you?", and the guy leaves! The bag just had some crappy games. Q: Are you still planning on doing commentary on Nametags? A: He doesn't want to, because it is painful to watch. It looks stupid from a production point of view, and Jared made lots of mistakes. Q: Are you at all excited about Ace Attorney 5? A: He is so excited. There was a whole set up at E3 where all of the demos were. Jared had to stop playing so he wouldn't spoil too much of the game. Q: Would you be willing to do a one minute review of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past? A: He does the review. He says that it is the best Zelda game, and has everything OoT does first. The second overworld blew his mind. 10/10 He did it in 51 seconds. Category:Panel Category:Videos